


The Sound of Tomorrow

by Owlways



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff but angst, M/M, MY FRIEND INFLUENCED ME, Mental Instability, OKAY I CHANGED THIS, Someone dies, im so sorry, its really sad, whats a zombie au without angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlways/pseuds/Owlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suppose in times like this, it's harder to tell who's the real monster<br/>Akaashi is lost, so what do you do when you're in the dark?<br/>you reach out for the light - for him, that light has always been Bokuto Koutarou</p><p>(another zombie au)<br/>I just have a lot of feelings towards Bokuto and Akaashi<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time publishing Haikyuu fics  
> Thanks to Lulu for supporting and beta-reading all my things, welcome to my family my small child  
> edit: mostly shit goes down from chapter 2\3 up

It took him ten days, fourteen hours and thirty minutes to find a trace of mankind on the city he once called home. It was just a small fire in the distance, but it was the best chance he had of finding someone else. He was out of options, either he followed the fire and maybe found some survivors who would agree to help him or he could just wait for death to catch up with him, at this point it didn’t matter, he had lost all hope.

  
He was dragging his feet around more than he was walking and the pain on his left shoulder was becoming nothing more than a numb feeling, the only thing he could taste was cobber (he figured that wasn’t a good sign).

  
What hurt the most was knowing that if all this hadn’t happened, he would be spending his afternoon tossing to Bokuto and looking over him as usual. He couldn’t forget the countless nights spent in tight embraces and hushed whispers of ‘I love you’s’, nights when he saw a side of Fukurodani’s Ace no one else even had the chance of dreaming of, sometimes he reminded Akaashi of a lost puppy just looking for guidance and reassurance, fuck, he didn’t even know if Bokuto was alive anymore, it all happened so fast one day they had plans and dreams of a life together, and in the next all he could see were those horrible things that once were actual people with dreams just his, he wondered if one day he’d see one of them with Bokuto’s face, he’s had enough nightmares about that so he decided to drop the subject, and for now at least, he would believe Bokuto was somewhere safe and very much alive.

  
The fire he saw was getting closer, he could barely stand all he wanted was to sleep, close his eyes and wake up back home with the pleasant smell of breakfast and cinnamon, maybe if he just let himself go everything would be over and he’d go to a better place. It didn’t take long for his vision to become nothing but a black blur, and soon, complete darkness overtook him.

  
_‘Toss for me Akaakshi! Just one more, I promise it’s the last one!’_  How can he have so much energy after hours of practice? How can he still smile in that way that always makes Akaashi’s stomach turn and his heart tighten? He was more than thankful for whatever force brought Akaashi into Bokuto’s life, who else was going to help him when he went into his dejected mode? Those days feel as if they were over a lifetime ago, good memories he promised to hold on to forever.

  
The next time Akaashi opened his eyes he thought he was still stuck inside his dreams (that would end up being the best case scenario if if he had to be honest), the first thing he realized was that he wasn’t dead, he was happily reminded of that by the pain on his shoulder that seemed to have returned, and that either he really was dreaming or the person looking straight at him was none other than Bokuto Koutarou.

  
And then it was as if nothing had changed, a warm hand grasped his and Bokuto’s expression went from _‘oh my god AKAASHI WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING’_ to _‘Akaashi’s breathing, Akaashi’s here, he’s alive’_ , which ended up in a long ramble about how happy he was to even see the other again, he was interrupted – much to Akaashi’s disappointment – by Kuroo who said something along the lines of give him space Bokuto, which Akaashi didn’t feel he needed because all he had wanted since all of this had started was to have Bokuto this close again, so when Bokuto started moving away he reached out to graps his wrist, hot burning pain quickly told him that was the wrong move, and he was forced to let go.

  
“AKAASHI! Don’t do that, you should even be moving around at all..just stay and heal, I’ll be here I promise” Bokuto reassured as he place his hand on his lover’s chest “I’m not going anywhere, and before you even think of saying it: I’m not leaving you behind, got it?!” That caused the smaller boy to smile, having Bokuto by his side still felt like a dream he never wanted to wake up from, now all they needed to do was fix the rest of the world and everything would be back to normal, they would go to school, practice, stay over time because of Bokuto’s ‘just one more toss!’

  
He knew though, the world had gone to shit, maybe it was nature laying some karma on humanity, maybe it was just a form of chemical war inflicted upon them. But none of that mattered to him now, because Bokuto was with him, and he would never feel alone again.

  
\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- 

  
He found himself drifting in and out of sleep for, what he guessed, a few days, which meant he was risking Kuroo and Bokuto’s safety, if they stayed in the same place for so long they were bound to be found by the undead, all because of him.

  
He never managed to keep a conversation for long, but most of them consisted of Bokuto rambling on about his day, and about how he and Kuroo had a completion going of who could kill more undead – according to Bokuto at least – he was winning, and Akaashi was just glad he had the privilege of listening to that voice again.

  
Today Bokuto had tried to help Kuroo with lunch, which ended up in a total disaster and a waste of their limited supplies, he could tell Bokuto was feeling guilty “And it was your favorite too!” So Akaashi did all he could, he smiled and held the other’s hand mumbling “I’m not really hungry…” That brought a bright smile to the captain’s lips, gripping Akaashi’s hand even tighter “You can speak!! I really missed your voice, and your tosses, and your face, and your body, and the way you-“ He was interrupted by Keiji who said “Bokuto, I get it, I missed you too, a lot actually…I thought you were dead”

  
“I thought the same, I know I was being irracional but I kept hoping you’d show up and save our asses, I never thought we’d find you in this state, I can’t really express how happy I am that you’re still alive, I-I don't know what I would do if I lost you” Bokuto smiled, that smile was going to be the death of him someday, lost in thoughts he barely noticed the soft lips grazing past his, lips he was so familiar with, so used to loving them, it took him a while but he kissed back easily, like a second nature to him “And above everything, I really missed the way you love me” Bokuto whispered, resting their foreheads together.

  
And just like that all his problems seemed to just vanish. Everything was going to be okay, at least in that moment Akaashi truly believed that, he had hope for the first time since all this started, that was just Bokuto’s effect on people, a loud dork who would make everything better with a few words, or maybe it was just that way for Akaashi.

  
Of course that such a peaceful moment wouldn’t last long, he should have known...


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to angstville, first stop chapter 2

A loud bang broke through the apparent silence, rasped and pained breaths taking over the room “Tsukki!” Akaashi swore he never saw Kuroo’s face twist like that, filled with nothing but concern and worry for the new presence In the room.

 

“Did you get bitten?!” and that was only the start of Kuroo’s endless stream of questions “Were you alone?! Did an infected hurt you or was it survivors?!” He was quickly silenced with Tsukishima’s bloodied hands on his face ‘dry blood’ Kuroo dully noted. 

 

“’m fine” The blonde mumbled out, slowly glancing around him.

 

"You guys actually found Akaashi? Maybe now Bokuto will stop constantly telling us about how great Akaashi is or how great Akaashi looks in booty shorts, before you ask, yes that was a legitimate topic of conversation" Needless to say, Bokuto was quick to try and deny it but that only got a laugh out of the person in question "Why am i not even surprised?".

 

"That's great and all, but Tsukki's covered in blood" Kuroo said, an unpleasant edge in his voice, clearly annoyed at how light the mood had become considering the state Tsukishima was in. 

 

"It's not mine, the blood... I-I found Daichi, he wasn't alone and he tried to cover for me to get away, I don't know if he's alive but i'm going back there" The former Karasuno member said, as he quickly restocked on bullets. "Absolutely not, are you out of your mind!? You could have died, you were lucky to find Sawamura when you did, don't push your luck!" The look in Kuroo's eyes was one step short of murderous, he wouldn't bend on this, even Akaashi could figure that out, after all it's Tsukishima's life on the line here. "Kuroo you don't control what I do or don't, Daichi was my captain, regardless of how I felt back then, I won't let him die when all he ever did was watch over me".

 

"I suppose even I can't stop you now, but I'm going with you, and you don't get a say in this, Sawamura might have protected you back then but now It's my turn watch over you" Kuroo stated, leaving no room for doubts, grabbing his backpack filled with the necessary weapons and supplies for self defense and protection, as he opened it Akaashi swore he saw him flinch, staring at the object in his hand he couldn't quite make out the shape of. And then it clicked...

 

'Kenma'

 

The quiet setter was always by Kuroo's side for as long as Akaashi had known them, he didn't dare ask about it but he could only assume the worst. There was suddenly a heavy weight on his chest, as he looked up (escaping his rather grim thoughts) he saw Bokuto, laying on top of him with arms wrapped tightly around the younger boy, and (much to Akaashi's surprise) sealed their lips together with a deep loving kiss.

 

"We get the message guys, we're leaving soon, just keep it in your pants for a bit longer" Kuroo chuckled as Akaashi blushed deeply glaring at his lover, who simple smiled down at him "Love you Akaashi ~" The mood quickly turned grim with Bokuto's next words "But I'm going with them" Before Akaashi could display any form of protest, Bokuto continued his speech "If there are any more survivors I can't risk not helping them, especially if we knew them, I still think we can find Hinata and Kenma, they-" Kuroo's fist slammed the table, hard, he loved Bokuto but even he could tell Kenma would be a touchy subject for the other captain in the room "Kuroo I-"

 

"DON'T" Came the quick, cold, reply. 

 

"You never saw a body right? There's a chance he's still-" Everyone's eyes widened as the distinctive click of a gun echoed through the room. Kuroo held his gun aimed straight at Bokuto's head. Akaashi's reflexes kicked in and, without even realizing, it he was already inverting their positions so he could serve as a shield, should anything happen.

 

"KUROO!" Came Tsukishima's scream as he quickly took the weapon away from the other "Are you out of your goddamn mind?! You just aimed your fucking gun at your best friend!" 

 

Akaashi couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he was holding on to Bokuto so tightly i was surely hurting him, but he couldn't seem to care. "Akaashi?" He faintly registered Tsukishima's voice calling out to him, but he couldn't bring himself to answer him. 

 

"Shit, Akaashi, I'm sorry, hey, look at me, say something" Kuroo eyes were filled with guilt, there really wasn't any doubt about that in his mind. But all Akaashi could think was how fucked up things had became in the past few weeks, when would have Kuroo threatened Bokuto like this? And why was he so quick to place his life on the line if it meant keeping Bokuto safe?

 

"Akaashi, babe, look at me, I'm okay I promise" He felt Bokuto's hand on his cheek, he quickly leaned into his touch "Yeah...I'm sorry, I spaced out for a bit" He told him, but his grip on his boyfriend didn't lessen.

 

The last thing he heard was the distinct sound of the door shutting with a ridiculous amount of strength, Tsukishima seemed...torn, regardless, he placed a hand on Keiji's shoulder and left them to chase after Kuroo, something was horribly wrong with Kuroo, if he truly wanted to keep Bokuto safe he'd have to figure it all out and put the pieces in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop there it is  
> shit's gonna go down from now on  
> sorry ;_;


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was a cold December night, Tsukishima wished he could find it in himself to worry about the weather, but everything that occupied his mind at the moment revolved around Kuroo Tetsurou

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You aimed a gun at Bokuto!? Him of all people!" Tsukishima asked in a fit of rage for something he couldn't comprehend, he felt the need to justify Kuroo's behavior, surely there was an explanation, there had to be. Regardless of his atempts to reach out to the other, Kuroo found himself trapped in his own mind.

 

 _'So much blood, pain, tear filled eyes stricken with pure horror, just a kid, just a kid'_ Kuroo couldn't focus, voices screaming in his head, the person he held so dear in his heart was so close, yet so far. 

 

"Kuroo!? Are you even listening to me?" Tsukishima reached out to him, grabbing his shoulders tightly "Snap out of it! I don't know what happened to Kenma, but you got to- no you NEED to let it go, the fucker's probably with Hinata somewhere"

 

_'No no, Kenma's not there, Kenma, Kitten wrapped around him in rasped quick breaths' "In and out, just like a taught you, trust me I'll keep you safe" 'LIAR, WHERE IS HE NOW?!'_

 

"Don't...bring him into this" Was Kuroo's cold and dead response, glancing at Kei with nothing short of a murderous gaze. "What the fuck is going on with you?! You know what? I'm done, with all of this, with you! I'm going to save Daichi, I don't need a burdern like you right now" The annoyance was clear in his voice as he made his exit, leaving an empty feeling Kuroo on his own.

 

He didn't chase after Tsukishima... maybe he should have, but he doesn't have time to regret, every second counts, he couldn't move, he could barely breathe as his mind was filled with upsetting thoughts and visions he held no wish of seeing, something he couldn't grasp at, they didn't make any sense, where was all of this coming from?

 

_'Crimson blood, cries of plea and mercy'_

 

\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - 

 

 

Warm lips met his, tight embrace, and Akaashi was filled with familiarity, with the sense of home, no more undead creatures dying (literally) to get their fangs on their skin.

 

"Akaashi..." Hummed a voice he knew all too well "...Why did you put yourself in front of me?" Warm hands reached to caress his cheek "I-If Kuroo had really pulled the trigger, I would have never forgiven myself". 

 

Akaashi saw it coming the moment he realized he was very much alive "Bokuto, I would have done it as many times as it took to save you" Akaashi mumbled, leaning into the other's chest. Akaashi hated to break the mood, but he knew someone had to do this...

 

"Bokuto" He received a soft hum as response, getting his attention "What Kuroo did, aiming a gun at you, it's something I never thought him capable of doing, especially to you" Akaashi pressed, staring up at his lover.

 

"He was scared and confused, I mention Kenma, it was my fault I should have known better then to bring him up" Said the captain, his voice wavering  uncertainly. "Bokuto, Kuroo, your best friend, your 'Bro' almost killed you because you mentioned Kenma, that's not something I would consider normal or acceptable"

 

Something was wrong with Kuroo, and he knew it would be hard to make Bokuto, of all people, see that, but it was their safety on the line here, he would do anything to protect him, even if it meant breaking his heart. He sighed as he wondered how far had he fallen for this idiot, he was loud and reckless, he wasn't anything like Akaashi, then again opposites attract, they were the living proof of that.

 

"Kuroo was just... startled, Akaashi please, Kuroo means too much for me to be able to believe he would hurt us on purpose, he has a reason, he's my best friend, I would probably be dead if hadn't come to get me, he's a good person, you know that first hand" Bokuto declared, this would end up being harder then what he thought "Look I know but after everything that happened - after losing someone like Kenma - do you honestly believe he would still be the same? I'm not asking you to throw away you theory, I also trust you completly so to ignore what you think would be unthinkable of me, I promise to be careful around him from now on" 

 

Akaashi smiled softly "You'd do all of that just for me?"

 

Bokuto easily returned the smile "For you? I'd do anything" He placed small, loving kisses along Akaashi's neck and face, causing a loud laugh to break through the unpleasant mood. Akaashi had no doubt in his heart that as long as he had Bokuto, everything would be okay.

 

 


	4. One By One They All Must Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you hurt the baes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of Kuroo\Bokuto (unrequited), a bit messy but everything will add up soon  
> hope I can update sooner next time, sorry it's so small kind of busy today ( been focusing a lot on math ;w; )  
> anyway enjoy ~~

Now he was sure it wasn´t the cold or this whole situation getting to him. No it was something better.the voices just wanted to help, he could see that now, by reminding him of the past they´d guided him forwards into a new light, sure Kuroo had his fair share of mistakes, but this time he´d fix everything and everyone, a plan formed in his head, it was the only way and he simply grinned. He knew above all else Tsukishima would be happy just like Bokuto and Akaashi, there was really only one solution. Complete eradication, start from the bottom and make his way up.

 

He returned to his previous home (What? that didn't sound right) stepping inside it was hard to miss the sleeping raven haired on the floor (He should probably cover him up with something, Bokuto would be freaking all over if Akaashi got sick). Stay out. Leave. You're not in control here. Fuck them, fuck everyone who abandoned him, the only way to fix this world would be to cut all strings attached. No exceptions, he'd have to start over, alone.

 

"Kuroo? You're back! Where's Tsukki?!" He was dragged out of his thoughts by Bokuto's voice, worried, nervous.

 

"Not here.." Kuroo mumbled. No. For this to work he'd have to keep up appearances "....We had a fight and left me, I'm sure he's with Sawamura so he's safe. He'll come back here once he's ready to" Ignore it, the pain, the voices _'If Tsukki doesn't come back home it's my fault, he could be dead'_ no, such worries have no place in is mind, Tsukishima is just an obstruction in his path, thus, he must be destroyed just like everyone else.

 

"Kuroo..." Bokuto sighed "You left Tsukki, who barely knows how to use a gun alone to find someone who might be dead, and that's your reaction?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Akaashi was right about you" Of course he knew, Akaashi was almost as good at reading people as Kenma, he should have known, well if all else fails...

 

"Bokuto, you're right, I just have a lot on my plate right now, we still don't know where Kenma is and I... I'm worried about losing someone else I care about, I'm scared of losing you" Kuroo placed his hand gently onto Bokuto's left cheek, loving _'Not in that way, never in that way'_

 

"Kuroo?" Came the quiet response, shock visibly present on Bokuto's face.

 

His hands quickly found Koutarou's hips, pullng him closely. "I'm sorry for the way I acted" He apologized _'Liar'_

 

"Kuroo what the hell are you doing, you know me and Akaashi are-"

 

"Maybe... but before we found him or Tsukishima it was just us, together in the end of the world" 

 

  
\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\- \\\ - \\\ - \\\\-

 

Tsukishima. That was the alarm bell number one ringing. Since when did Kuroo call Tsukki by his actual name? Answer is, never and that would always be a pattern, too constant to break.

 

He felt horrible, but he was replaying Akaashi's words in his head over and over again, not the countless I love you's shared between them, but Akaashi's worry over Kuroo's atitude, and for the first time he actually considered his theory, that Akaashi was right all along.

 

"Come on, what do you say? Akaashi won't even have to know..." Kuroo then spoke as he reached out to pull him even closer. Then Bokuto saw it, what had plagued his nightmares on countless nights right in front of him.

 

Right on Kuroo Tetsurou's left shoulder was a faint (almost as a scrape) bite mark, yet veins were easily visible spreading across his neck and left arm, like something straight out of a horror movie, just like the ones he and Kuroo made sure to watch on every Friday night, mocking the acting or just the horrible on screen effects. That all felt like nothing more then a past life now.

 

Despite this, his biggest fear was Akaashi's safety, the lover he thought dead for so long was finally back into his arms, safe and sound, and he'd make sure to keep it that way for as long as he could, he'd keep Kuroo off of him no matter the price.

 

Regardless of this, Bokuto was never good at hidding his feelings, he wore them on his sleeve. Kuroo was starting to suspect something was up, so he did the only thing he could do to keep him distracted. He reached out to Kuroo, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling in for a sloppy and rough kiss, only to notice the pair of dark beautiful eyes he had memorized by now in his mind staring right at him.

 

Why did watching the way Akaashi's expression twisted with confusion, _pain,_ hurt more then anything he had ever felt?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't so bad ~  
> Tumblr: thescientistfighter.tumblr.com


End file.
